


The Secret In Her Eyes

by MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Series: Quantico [2]
Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: Ryan can always tell what she is thinking, through her eyes. It's a gift.





	

Her hands clasp the mug of coffee for warmth as she steps out onto the balcony overlooking the busy Washington D.C. Street.  She shivers, just a little bit, her skin adjusting to the crisp air outside.  She smiles as people hustle and bustle around, content in staying inside their own little bubbles.  Her eyes glaze over as she is transported to a time in the past when she used to be like them too. She used to be safe.  But now, even after the threats have been contained, her mind seems intent on making sure that the past is always re-lived.  Every. Single. Night.

 

Strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her delicate frame into Ryan's bigger one.  He kisses the top of her head, and his warmth surrounds her, jolting her from her thoughts.  

He looks into her eyes, and for a while, baby blue eyes meet her brown orbs.  In his eyes, she sees compassion, understanding, and.....love.  

After a few seconds of staring, Ryan speaks. 

"Alex.  Don't think about the past, sweetie." He says

Her eyes widen as she acknowledges the statement. 

"How did you-?" She begins.

He takes a finger and crooks it under her chin, tilting her face up to him.  

"I know you." He says simply.

"But....how?" She asks, again.

"I love you." He says.

The simple three words bring a smile to her otherwise downcast face.  Standing on her toes she arches up and presses her lips to his.  

After he breaks the kiss, he wraps her in a hug, both of them staring at the street, Ryan and Alex both taking sips from the scalding coffee.  

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
